Les opposés s'atirent
by Ange Dmoniaque cherche hache
Summary: Et si tous les dieux n'étaient pas amoureux de Yui? Si celle-ci voulait aider deux dieux pas très débrouillards à ouvrir les yeux? Si tous les autres dieux, trop heureux d'avoir des adversaires en moins, si mettaient aussi?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, je vous assure.

**Résumer :** Et si tous les dieux n'étaient pas amoureux de Yui? Si celle-ci voulait aider deux dieux pas très débrouillards à ouvrir les yeux? Si tous les autres dieux, trop heureux d'avoir des adversaires en moins, si mettaient aussi?

**Pairing :** Loki/Takeru

Cette histoire m'est venue parce que j'ai remarqué un truc: il n'y a QU'UNE SEULE fic Kamigami no Asobi en français dans la romance. Donc, en voici une autre, tout droit sortit de mon esprit tordu. Ayez pitié des pauvres dieux tombés entre mes mains!

**Les opposés s'attirent**

**chapitre 1: déroutantes sensations**

Loki regardait son meilleur ami, Balder, courir après la seule humaine de l'école. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas cette réaction. Certes, Yui était gentille, il était facile de lui faire des blague, mais pourquoi le dieu de la lumière semblait-il tellement empressé de l'avoir à ces côtés?

Décidant d'aller faire une blague à quelqu'un pour se changer les idées, le dieu du feu parti en exploration dans l'école. Bientôt, il trouva ce qu'il voulait. Un dieu s'était endormi sous un arbre, et ce n'était pas Thor. Riant d'avance, le dieu facétieux s'approcha doucement et découvrit Totsuka Takeru, le dieu de la mer japonais.

Il regarda un moment celui-ci dormir, le trouvant étrangement adorable, et finit par s'assoir à côté de lui pour le contempler tout à son aise. Au bout d'un moment, il décida de voir si ces lèvres étaient aussi douces qu'il n'y paressait, et quel meilleur moyen pour se faire que de les embrasser? Il se pencha doucement, mais à quelques centimètres de son but, le japonais bougea dans son sommeil, ramenant le blagueur sur terre. Trop confus, celui-ci en oublia de faire sa blague et s'en fut chercher une oreille attentive.

Pressé, il ne remarqua pas que l'objet de son attention s'était réveillé depuis longtemps. Celui-ci avait décidé de faire semblant de dormir pour savoir ce que le dieu nordique allait faire. Takeru avait été surpris de l'entendre s'assoir simplement à côté de lui. Puis il l'avait sentit se rapprocher, ne comprenant pas pourquoi, jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Il avait alors frémit d'anticipation, mais le dieu du feu avait semblé prendre cela comme un signe d'inconfort. Le dieu japonais écouta les pas de son voisin s'éloigner, puis se redressa, confus. Que venait-il de se passer exactement?

Il décida de remettre ses questions à plus tard. Son frère, Tsukito, l'attendait sûrement quelque part. A part l'humaine, personne ne faisait vraiment attention à lui. C'est pourquoi il appréciait cette fille, entre autre. Ça et le fait qu'elle ait prit sa défense.

Alors qu'il cherchait le dieu de la lune, Takeru entendit une conversation, d'où son nom s'échappa. Il regarda autour de lui et constata que seuls Loki et Yui étaient aux alentours. C'étaient donc eux qui parlaient de lui. Il s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir entendre exactement ce qu'ils disaient.

-Mais tu vois chaton, j'avais pas envie de l'embêter, juste de l'embrasser. Je suis bizzare, hein? Enfin, c'est peut-être de la jalousie, supposa le dieu.

-Jalousie?

-Mais oui! Toi, tout le monde te veut, je suis sûr que Takeru aussi. Alors pour t'embêter, j'ai voulu te piquer un de tes admirateurs!

-Je ne crois pas que ça soit ça, répondit la jeune japonaise. Et puis tu sais, je ne pense pas que Takeru fasse partit de mes admirateurs, comme tu dis.

-Tu crois? Et puis, qu'est-ce que t'y connais, toi, d'abord, hein?

Sur cette phrase vraissemblablement pleine de colère, le dieu nordique partit à grand pas alors que la pauvre jeune fille tendait la main, sans doute dans le but de le rappeler. Takeru, lui, réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait entendu. L'embrasser? Etrangement, cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas du tout. Il se demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas chez lui tout en continuant son chemin, tombant sur le dieu qui semblait être partout ce soir-là, Loki. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas remarqué et s'apprêtait visiblement à prendre un bain dans une mare, car il était nu. Le dieu des océans se surprit soudain à avoir très chaud. Déglutissant, il décida qu'il avait juste de la fièvre et fit demi-tour, refusant d'écouter la petite voix qui lui criait de sauter sur le nordique.

C'est court, non? J'y peux rien, c'est juste pour débuter l'histoire, les prochains seront plus longs, promis!

La review est le carburant de l'auteur, faîtes le plein pour moi, s'il vous plaît!

Merci d'avance, bye bye!


	2. Introspection et espionnage

**Réponse aux reviews:**

MissXYZ: Et si j'ai envie de m'arrêter comme ça, moi? Non, je blague, la suite tout de suite!

KabukiWuki: I'm glad you like my fanfiction. I don't speak English very well, so I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes. I put the rest now, enjoy!

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, je vous assure.

**Résumer :** Et si tous les dieux n'étaient pas amoureux de Yui? Si celle-ci voulait aider deux dieux pas très débrouillards à ouvrir les yeux? Si tous les autres dieux, trop heureux d'avoir des adversaires en moins, si mettaient aussi?

**Pairing :** Loki/Takeru

Cette histoire m'est venue parce que j'ai remarqué un truc: il n'y a QU'UNE SEULE fic Kamigami no Asobi en français dans la romance. Donc, en voici une autre, tout droit sortit de mon esprit tordu. Ayez pitié des pauvres dieux tombés entre mes mains!

**Les opposés s'attirent**

**chapitre 2: Introspections et espionnage**

Takeru était allongé sur son lit, réfléchissant intensément. Ces derniers temps, il s'était comporté bizzarement, surtout lorsque le dieu nordique était dans les parages. Il rougissait, bafouillait, s'emmêlait les pinceaux et devenait maladroit comme pas possible. Le dieu japonais soupira et roula sur le ventre, désespéré. Il repensa au matin même, alors que Loki était arrivé en classe. Lui-même était déjà assis, et avait suivit du regard le dieu du feu. Etonné, il avait constaté, rougissant de plus en plus, que celui-ci se dirrigeait vers lui. Lorsque le nordique s'appuya contre sa table, sa chaise, pour une mystérieuse raison, décida de ne plus le porter. Il s'était retrouver par terre, Loki penché au-dessus de lui pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Et lui avait lamentablement bafouillé avant de relever sa chaise et de s'y rassoir pour fixer sa table, non sans jeter de temps à autres des regards vers la chute de reins de son voisins qui discutait avec Balder.

Lamentable, vraiment. Et en plus de ça, Takeru se rendait compte que plus le temps passait, plus il était jaloux des autres dieux nordiques qui pouvaient être tout le temps avec Loki. Ironique, non? Lui, le dieu de la mer et des océans, était en train de devenir barge à cause du dieu du feu. Comme un papillon, en fait. Attiré vers la lumière et la chaleur, jusqu'à se faire grillé.

-Espérons qu'il ne me grille pas tout de suite, alors, marmonna-t-il. Même jamais. Je crois, non en fait je suis sûr, que je suis très fortement attiré par cet imbécile de Loki. Pas de chance, lui passe son temps avec Balder. Quel grand benêt celui-là, d'ailleurs. Si je pouvais, je lui ferais bouffer sa péruque blonde péroxidée!

S'appercevant qu'il dérivait un peu trop, il décida d'arrêter là pour ce soir, et de dormir. C'était la fatigue qui parlait, rien de plus. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, il arrêterait de rager après l'abrutis blond...euh, le dieu de la lumière nordique.

Plus loin, dans les dortoirs des dieux nordiques, Loki fixait le plafond aussi, mais pas de sa chambre. Il était dans le salon avec Thor et Balder, celui-ci n'arrêtant pas d'éternuer pour une mystérieuse raison. Finalement, agacé par les soupirs incécents de son ami roux, le dieu blond vint s'assoir à ses côtés.

-Loki, que se passe-t-il?

-Je crois que je suis attiré par quelqu'un, répondit vaguement l'interpelé.

-Pas de Yui au moins, s'inquiéta tout de suite le blond. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi.

-Non, non, pas chaton. Tu as remarqué que Soosano devient de plus en plus maladroit? Et il rougit tout le temps, c'est trop mignon! Rien que ce matin, il est tombé de sa chaise en classe, et il était tout géné.

-En fait, c'est seulement quand tu es là qu'il se comporte comme ça. Sinon, il est comme d'habitude, râleur et agaçant.

-C'est justement ça qui fait son charme. Et ses yeux son magnifiques, non? On pourrait presque voir l'océan et les vagues dedans. Tu crois que si je le mettais vraiment en colère, on les verrait pour de bon?

-C'est donc lui. Tu es amoureux de Takeru.

-Amoureux est un peu trop fort, je pense.

-Non, je crois que tu es amoureux de lui. Tu passe ton temps à le regarder, enfin, quand lui ne te regarde pas. Tu ne lui joues plus de tours, mais tu essaies constament d'avoir son attention. Je vous trouve plutôt mignons à vous tourner autour comme ça.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, on ne se tourne pas autour du tout. Oh, et puis, je vais me coucher.

Les joues rouges, Loki monta les escaliers en se disant que si, il était bel et bien amoureux du dieu japonais. Il avait plus qu'à s'assurer que celui-ci tombe sous charme rapidement, et foi de Loki, il l'aurait!

Le lendemain, alors que Thot faisait la classe comme à son habitude, Loki surveillait Takeru, qui se sentait franchement observé mais n'osait pas se retourner, de peur d'être ridicule encore une fois. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait vu deux yeux félins dépassant des bras croisés sur la table de Loki.

Sans se retourner, Takeru savait qui le regardait. Mal à l'aise, il s'apperçu que son corps réagissait un peu trop à cette observation. Rouge de honte, il se tortillait en espérant pouvoir se réfugier le plus vite possible dans les toilettes les plus proches. Il surveillait l'heure avec assiduité, transpirant légèrement. Il en était même venu à supplier mentalement Zeus d'avancer le temps de quelques minutes, histoire qu'il puisse y aller. Mais le dieu du ciel, sadique, ne lui accorda pas son souhait, et il dû patienter deux longues heures avant de jaillir de la salle de classe et de courir dans les couloirs.

Dans la salle de classe, tout le monde regardait la porte de la pièce avec circonspection. Pourquoi donc le dieu Takeru avait-il fuit la classe aussi vite? Loki, lui, savait très bien pourquoi. Il avait remarqué l'inconfort de sa pauvre victime alors que celle-ci se tortillait sous son regard. Il imagina un instant le voir se tortiller sous lui, et eut un sourire pervers. Puisque le dieu semblait réagir par rapport à lui, alors la chasse était ouverte. Il allait le croquer tout cru!

Lorsqu'il revint en classe, takeru avait toujours les joues rouges et les yeux brillants, mais ne semblait plus aussi mal à l'aise que toute à l'heure. Il se demandait surtout pourquoi le dieu nordique l'avit fixé ainsi pendant le cours. Déglutissant, il remarqua du coin de l'oeil que Loki souriant comme le chat sur le point de manger le canari, ou le poisson dans le cas présent. Et voilà, il recommençait à avoir chaud. Soufflant, Takeru parti discuter avec Tsukito, ne voulant vraiment pas supporter le regard du dieu du feu sur lui plus longtemps. Manque de chance, celui-ci suivit son mouvement et ne le laissa pas s'enfuir.

A mesure que les jours passaient, on pouvait observer un étrange jeux entre Loki et Takeru. Le japonais passait tout son temps à espionner Loki, et ce dernier s'amusait à mettre le dieu des océans mal à l'aise, à coup de sous-entendu pas sous-entendu du tout, au point qu'apollon passait son temps à boucher les oreilles de Yui pour la préserver, elle et son innocence, et de gestes équivoques, comme lorsqu'il le bloqua contre une étagère dans la bibliothèque, s'appuyant contre lui et restant un temps infiniment long aux yeux de Takeru qui commençait à avoir un peu chaud, avant de prendre un livre suffisament éloigné d'eux pour qu'il n'ait, en fait, même pas besoin de s'approcher de l'autre dieu.

Les regards affamés du nordique donnaient constament chaud au japonais qui désespérait franchement. Au point où il avait décidé qu'il ne sortirait plus de sa chambre, comme ça, il ne serait pas torturé par ce cinglé de Loki.

La suite dans pas longtemps.

Frustré? Moi être méchante? Je sais, peut-être un lemon dans le prochain chapitre, peut-être pas. Ça dépendra de vos reviews, alors soyez gentil, donnez des reviews au pauvre petit auteur que je suis.


	3. Comment faire sortir le loup du bois

**Réponse aux reviews:**

MissXYZ: Je préfère éviter de te voir débarquer chez moi, le sang est assez difficile à nettoyer, tu sais?

KabukiWuki: I'm late, sorry! This chapter was planned on november, but I was very busy. So, I wish you enjoy this too!

baka-chan: C'est vrai que ce fandom est très vide, seulement deux fanfictions. C'est triste, non? C'est en parti pour cela que j'ai commencé celle-ci, et l'idée est de MissXYZ. Enfin bon, voilà la suite tant attendue!

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, je vous assure.

**Résumer :** Et si tous les dieux n'étaient pas amoureux de Yui? Si celle-ci voulait aider deux dieux pas très débrouillards à ouvrir les yeux? Si tous les autres dieux, trop heureux d'avoir des adversaires en moins, si mettaient aussi?

**Pairing :** Loki/Takeru

Cette histoire m'est venue parce que j'ai remarqué un truc: il n'y a QU'UNE SEULE fic Kamigami no Asobi en français dans la romance. Donc, en voici une autre, tout droit sortit de mon esprit tordu. Ayez pitié des pauvres dieux tombés entre mes mains!

**Les opposés s'attirent**

**chapitre 3: Comment faire sortir le loup du bois**

Allongé à plat ventre, Soosano râlait à propos d'un stupide dieu nordique roux. Tsukito frappa à sa porte, voulant le faire sortir de sa chambre. Il était en effet presque l'heure de se rendre en cours, mais le dieu des océans, fidèle à sa décision, n'avait pas bougé de sa chambre depuis la veille. Ainsi, son frère commençait à s'inquiéter.

-Takeru, es-tu malade?

-Non, pas vraiment, j'ai juste pas très envie de sortir. Vas-y sans moi, c'est pas grave, je viendrais plus tard.

-Mais nous devons aller en cours dès le matin, Takeru.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ani, tout va bien.

Le dieu de la lune soupira et parti, résigné à devoir expliquer à Thot que son frère n'avait pas envie de venir. Cela n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Lorsqu'il arriva, seul, ce ne fut pas le dieu de la connaissance qui l'aborda en premier, mais Loki.

-Alors, Tsukito, où est ton frère?

-Il n'avait pas envie de venir en cours aujourd'hui, vint la réponse laconique.

Le dieu du feu fronça les sourcils. Comment ça, sa victime adorée ne voulait pas venir? Ah mais non, ça n'allait pas du tout, ça! Comment allait-il le chauffer dans ce cas? Il s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole lorsque le dieu Thot fit son entrée. Il regarda un moment la classe avant de s'appercevoir qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Il vérifia une seconde fois, seulement pour constater que le dieu Soosano séchait les cours.

-Où est Soosano?

-Il ne viendra pas, il n'en avait pas envie aujourd'hui.

Etonnemment, aucun commentaire ne fut fait à cette réponse et le cours commença. Mais un certain ne l'écoutait absolument pas. Il réfléchissait. Pourquoi donc le dieu japonais avait-il décidé de ne pas venir ce jour-là? Tout en se posant des questions, il regardait fréquemment l'heure, attendant avec impatience la fin de la journée pour pouvoir aller vérifier si le dieu boudait encore. Mais peut-être était-il dehors? Après tout, il avait sûrement eu envie de faire autre chose de ses journées que d'aller en cours, et ça se comprenait parfaitement.

Satisfait de ces réflexions, le roux se leva en plein cours, attrapa son sac et sortit de la salle sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de son professeur et du reste de la classe. Il se dirrigea d'abord vers le dortoir des dieux japonais, après tout, mieux valait être sûr avant de la chercher partout pour rien. Il pénétra à l'intérieur en regardant autour de lui. Appréciant ce qu'il voyait, il monta un escalier menant aux chambres. Il frappa à celle indiquant Soosano Takeru.

-Je t'ai dis que j'avais pas envie de venir, Ani.

Ah, donc il était bien dans sa chambre. Et il ne voulait visiblement pas en sortir. Dans ce cas, songea le roux avec un sourire lubrique, il ne lui restait plus cas entrer.

(Et je coupe là. Non, c'est bon, je vais me faire tuer si je fais ça.)

Il poussa la porte et regarda le dieu de la mer et des océans, couché sur le dos sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête et l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Son t-shirt remontait légèrement, dévoilant un peu son ventre. Loki eu immédiatement envie de goûter à cette peau si insolemment découverte. Il entra et ferma la porte. Le petit claquement fit sursauter le japonais, qui rougi puis blêmi avant de rougir de nouveau en reconnaissant son visiteur.

-Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu devrais être en cours non? Et puis, c'est même pas ton pavillon, ici, c'est le pavillon japonais.

-Je sais, répondit d'une voix gourmande le dieu nordique. Je devrais effectivement être en cours, mais mon petit poisson préféré a décidé de bouder. Je suis donc venu voir pourquoi. Et comme tout le monde est en cours, ils ne risque pas de venir nous déranger.

L'autre le fixa un instant, incertain de la conduite à tenir. Il s'était redressé sur ses coudes, et sa position rendait Loki encore plus envieux. Décidant finalement de remettre la discution à plus tard, il lâcha son sac par terre avant de s'avancer vers le lit et le dieu s'y trouvant, laissant sa veste glisser au sol au passage. Le dieu japonais dégluti difficilement en le voyant tirer sur sa cravate. Il ne bougea pourtant pas, le désir se mêlant à l'anxiété.

Le roux fut bientôt sur le lit, le surplombant allègrement. Il souleva le bas du t-shirt du japonais pour le lui retirer. Celui-ci se laissa faire, incertain toutefois de la conduite à tenir. Mais même s'il ne faisait rien, Loki semblait avoir les choses en mains pour l'instant. En effet, tout en déboutonnant sa chemise d'uniforme d'une main, il commença à caresser de l'autre le torse pâle lui faisant face. Il se pencha ensuite pour embrasser Takeru tout en se débarassant de ladite chemise qu'il envoya au sol. Il lècha un instant la lèvre de son compagnon qui finit par lui laisser l'entrée à sa bouche. Le dieu du feu ne se fit pas prier en engouffra sa langue à la recherche de sa jumelle. Il l'entraîna ensuite dans un ballet lent et sensuel, faisant gémir doucement l'autre dieu. Il se détacha ensuite pour aller explorer la gorge blanche, léchant et mordillant, pour s'arrêter dans son cou et lui faire un suçon.

Satisfait de sa marque, le nordique continua sa progression jusqu'à la poitrine dénudée et donna un coup de langue sur un téton, récoltant un hoquet surpris. Avec un sourire, il continua donc à torturer cette poitrine qui ne demandait que cela. Décidant que l'autre était jaloux, Loki prit le deuxième téton entre ses doigts pour le pincer et le tirer.

De sa main libre, le dieu du feu defit la fermeture du pantalon de son partenaire et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Un halètement lui répondis. Il traça un chemin de la poitrine au bas ventre avec sa langue, faisant gémir doucement l'autre dieu. Arrivé à la limite du boxer, le dieu impatient descendit le sous-vêtement et commença à lécher la verge tendue devant lui. Puis, décidant qu'il n'en pouvait plus, il tendit ses doigts à Takeru qui les lécha sans vraiment sans rendre compte, perdu dans les sensations que Loki faisait naître en lui. Le nordique glissa ensuite son doigt entre les fesses de son désormais amant tout en le prenant en bouche pour le distraire. Le premier doigt passa presque inapperçu, ne résultant chez Takeru qu'un léger inconfort. Le second, par contre, fut un peu douloureux. Loki mit plus d'ardeur dans sa fellation, perdant complètement le pauvre japonais entre la douleur et le plaisir. Au troisième doigt, Takeru pleurnicha un peu. De douleur d'abord, puis de plaisir lorsque Loki trouva enfin sa prostate. Son gémissement ravis arracha un sourire à celui qui le préparait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, jugeant la préparation suffisante, Loki retira ses doigts, tirant un gémissement de protestation du japonais, et se redressa. Il s'allongea sur le dieu de la mer, se glissant entre ses jambes écartées et prisent de tremblements impatients. Il lui murmura de se détendre avant de commencer à le pénétrer. Takeru grimaça, la sensation n'étant pas des plus agréables. Puis il se détendit, Loki ne bougeant pas pour lui laisser le temps de s'adapter à sa taille.

Lorsque le dieu des océans lui donna la permission, le dieu nordique commença un mouvement d'abord lent et long, mais très vite, il accéléra, sous les gémissements de Takeru qui s'arquait sous lui. Le rythme devient vite insoutenable, et le dieu japonais sentait la chaleur monter dans son ventre. Il marmonnait des phrases sans queue ni tête, gémissant et haletant. Puis finalement, il n'en pu plus.

-Lo-loki...je vais...

-C'est-c'est ça...viens, murmura en réponse le dieu du feu.

Takeru gémit une dernière fois en s'arquant un peu plus, se déversant entre leurs ventres, alors que Loki fut entraîné dans l'orgasme par les contraction de l'intimité du dieu aux cheveux bleus. Essoufflé, il resta sans bouger un moment, savourant juste son orgasme. Il regardait le visage de son compagnon, les joes rouges et les yeux brillants. Il sourit avant de se laisser tomber à côté de son amant. Vraiment, tout ça pour ça. Lui qui était juste venu discuter à l'origine, le voilà haletant et transpirant après avoir fait l'amour avec son petit ami. Parce que oui, Loki Laevatein n'allait certainement pas laisser l'autre se dérober à partir de maintenant.

Mais pour l'instant, il décida de ne pas réfléchir et rejoignit son compagnon dans les bras de Morphée, épuisé.

Alors? Satisfaits?

Ça mérite bien une petite review, ça!


	4. L'annonce, ou l'art de lancer des bombes

**Réponse aux reviews:**

MissXYZ: Comment ça, je suis longue? Mais je fais ce que je veux, d'abord! Et si je veux poster un chapitre par an, ça me regarde! Non mais, aucun respect pour les auteurs. Pour leurs camarades, ta question est un peu incompréhensible, sans mal tournée, tu vois? Pour eux, tu vas voir des réactions plus ou moins drôles, profite-s'en bien, je sais pas encore si je m'arrête là ou pas (en fait, je le sais parfaitement, et tu vas me détester). Et mes lemons sont toujours géniaux.

KabukiWuki: Sorry, with Christmass, I'm late. And it's the last chapter of this fiction, I want to stop it when Loki and Takeru are in love. So, I'm very happy what your are one of my fan! Enjoy, please, and review.

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, je vous assure.

**Résumer :** Et si tous les dieux n'étaient pas amoureux de Yui? Si celle-ci voulait aider deux dieux pas très débrouillards à ouvrir les yeux? Si tous les autres dieux, trop heureux d'avoir des adversaires en moins, si mettaient aussi?

**Pairing :** Loki/Takeru

Je crois que c'est la fic la plus courte que j'ai jamais imaginé, et pourtant, j'en tien une couche parfois. Mais j'avais prévu d'arrêter avec Loki qui réussit à attraper son petit Takeru, alors bon, ne m'en veuillez pas trop, s'il vous plaît. Ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que certains apprécient ce que j'écris, au moins. Je la poste deux jours avant le jour de l'an, mais je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année et plein de bonheur à venir!

**Les opposés s'attirent**

**chapitre 4: L'annonce, ou Loki et l'art de lancer des bombes, virtuelles ou non**

Au matin, Takeru se rendit compte qu'ils avaient dormis toute la nuit en plus de la journée précédente. Enfin, il avait dormit, plutôt, parce que Loki le regardait avec un grand sourire. Il le poussa ensuite doucement pour l'obliger à se mettre sur le dos, bien décidé à reprendre leurs activités de la veille. Malheureusement pour le nordique, le japonais en avait décidé autrement, lui. Il repoussa donc le roux, qui se mit à râler.

-Non, tais-toi, déjà qu'on a louper toute la journée d'hier, alors on va aller en cours aujourd'hui, est-ce clair?

-Mais...

-Pas de mais qui tienne! En plus, j'ai super mal au dos à cause de toi, marmonna le dieu des océans.

Le dieu du feu sembla tout à coup très fier de lui. Il avait, de toute évidence, apprécié de s'entendre dire qu'il avait démonter le derrière délicat de son cher et tendre. Bien sûr, pas parce que celui-ci souffrait, mais parce que cela prouvait qu'il était doué. Ça fierté en était agréablement satisfaite. Il regada donc avec gourmandise son petit ami se lever du lit pour récupérer un uniforme propre. Se retournant, Takeru lui en envoya un à lui aussi avant de le mettre à la porte de sa chambre.

-On se voit en cours, pas avant. Et pas de discussion!

-Oui, mon poisson en barbe à papa.

Loki s'enfuit en riant après avoir entendu le son d'un étranglement soudain, sans doute ledit poisson en barbe à papa qui n'avait pas apprécié cette appellation. Le roux se rendit dans son dortoir, nu comme le premier jour de sa vie, ses affaires sous le bras et l'air stupidement heureux. Il croisa dans leur salon Balder, qui écarquilla les yeux, surpris de le voir dans une telle tenue.

-Loki? Que fais-tu ici habillé comme ça?

-Va savoir, Balder, va savoir, répondit mystérieusement son ami.

Celui-ci alla directement dans sa chambre se préparer, ne cessant de repenser à la veille. Il gloussa en se souvenant du suçon très visible et impossible à cacher qu'il avait laissé au japonais. Comment celui-ci allait-il réagir. Un hurlement à la fois rageur et paniqué qui résonna dans tous les dortoirs lui donna sa réponse. Il allat devoir se faire pardonner pour cela. Bien, ce n'était pas grave, il avait plein de moyen de le faire.

Assis à sa place, Loki surveillait l'entrée, impatient de voir arriver Takeru. Dès que celui-ci entra, le dieu du feu lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser. Il y eut un certain nombres de soupirs soulagés, heureux que le petit jeu du nordique prenne enfin fin, un «Oui!» hurlé par la douce et délicate Yui et un gémissement horrifié de la part du frère de l'agressé. Le pauvre Tsukito n'allait jamis s'en remettre. Quant à Takeru, eh bien, le premier instant de surprise passée, il se dit qu'il engueulerait le dieu du feu plus tard et se laissa faire par celui-ci.

Oui, vraiment, avec ces deux-là, on pouvait vraiment dire que les opposés s'attirent!

Ce chapitre est court, mais je n'avais pas envie de m'étendre sur la fin. Ne me détesté pas, les menaces de mort sont autorisées, mais, Miss XYZ, rappelle-toi que j'ai besoin de mes mains et d'être vivante pour écrire!

Sur ce, je vous laisse les amis!


End file.
